Part 3 - Galaxy Police!
by halcyondaze
Summary: Mihoshi tries to get Ryoko to come back to Earth, while Kiyone is ready for revenge.
1. Mihoshi - No Need for Space Pirates!

Galaxy Police: Mihoshi! Chapter 1 - No Need for Space Pirates  
  
Author: Ryoko-chan  
  
Email: _Ryoko_@masakishrine.com  
  
Rating: PG  
  
Summary: Mihoshi and Kione go after Ryoko to talk some sense into her and to retrieve Tenchi before something happens.  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own any of the Tenchi Muyo! characters that you see in this story. Even though I would like to claim them, I can't for legal reasons. Oh well. The gang is owned by Pioneer Entertainment, AIC, and TV Tokyo. I am simply someone who likes to manipulate them to my will.  
  
Author's' note: Well, obviously I am back online. I will write and post the rest of the series when I get the time. I am just starting to adapt to college life...and not having access to AOL ::suffers withdraw:: Well, that's it. Enjoy this part of the series. I'm pretty good with writing about Mihoshi, let's see how I am writing from her point of view.  
==============================  
  
GALAXY POLICE: MIHOSHI! CHAPTER 1 - NO NEED FOR SPACE PIRATES  
By: Ryoko-chan  
  
Ever since Kione and I chased that girl to earth things have been terrible. Ryoko has nearly died more than once. Hardly anyone has been talking to anyone else and I don't think anyone knows why. Now something has happened to Ryoko again and she has taken Tenchi.  
  
"Mihoshi." I can hear Yukinojo saying.   
  
I only ignore him.  
  
"Mihoshi!" He says louder.  
  
"What is it, Yukinojo?" I ask, still trying to get my control cube to stop my chair from phasing in and out of this dimension. I really should have paid more attention when they explained how to use these things...  
  
"Mihoshi, Kione has been trying to contact you for the past fifteen minutes."  
  
"Really? Ok. You should have just put her through, Yukinojo."  
  
"I would have Mihoshi, but you shut off the automatic hard drive on the ship's computer with your control cube. Everything is on manual now."  
  
"Really? Oh, dear. Well, how do I get the hard drive back up?"  
  
"I am working on that right now Mihoshi. You better talk to Kione before she fires at us."  
  
Suddenly Kione flashed onto the screen.  
  
"What have you been doing, Mihoshi!? I have been trying to contact you!"  
  
"What is it, Kione?"  
  
"Mihoshi, you need to flank Ryo-ohki's right side. As long as we keep her between Yukinojo and Yagami she shouldn't start a fight."  
  
"All right, Kione. Do you think that Ryoko will fire at us? She's not being herself."  
  
"I'm not sure, Mihoshi. Whatever she does, remember that Tenchi is on board Ryo-ohki. If she fires at you, fire back to disable, not destroy. I'm going to try to contact Miss Washu. Maybe she knows what is going on."  
  
Then the communication screen went blank.  
  
"Yukinojo. The navigation computer is still on, right?"  
  
"Yes, Mihoshi."  
  
"All right. Um, take the ship to Ryo-ohki's right. We need to close her between us and Kione."  
  
"Yes, Mihoshi."   
  
I just sigh and wait for Yukinojo to move the ship toward Ryo-ohki. I hope that Kione finds something out from Washu. I just don't understand why all of this is happening. Whatever happened between Ryoko and Tenchi, it has gone way too far.   
  
I toss my control cube aside and sit and wait to hear from either Ryoko, Kione, or Washu. There's nothing else to do until then. Ryoko hasn't tried leaving the earth. Washu said that Ryoko was going to leave. That she was tired of being here on earth, or something like that.  
  
"Mihoshi. You're getting a message from Ryo-ohki." Yukinojo says.  
  
"Ryo-ohki? Let me see it, Yukinojo."  
  
"Yes, ma'am, Mihoshi."  
  
Within seconds a ragged-looking Ryoko is standing on the screen. But the longer I look at her, I notice that she isn't really Ryoko. At least not the Ryoko I know. She has the blank stare that she had when Kagato was controlling her.  
  
"What are you doing here?" She asks me, her voice is hollow.  
  
"Ryoko, come back home. What is wrong, I'm sure it can be fixed." I say, trying to see if Tenchi was around her.  
  
"There is nothing to fix, Detective." Ryoko says.  
  
"Detective? Ryoko, its me. Mihoshi. Let me talk to Tenchi."  
  
She shakes her head.   
  
"Back away from Ryo-ohki or I will fire at you, Detective. Back away and you can speak to Tenchi."  
  
"Mihoshi, Kione is trying to contact you through the other line."  
  
"One second, Ryoko." I say, turning off her communication display as Kione flashes onto another one.  
  
"Miss Washu says that Ryoko's gems are controlling her. If you have any contact with Ryoko, be careful Mihoshi. She is definitely not herself, at least not like we know her. Washu says that if Ryoko herself gets any weaker, the gems will grow stronger and she will be at her maximum power. Be very careful, Mihoshi."   
  
"Ryoko has already contacted me, Kione. She wants us to back away from Ryo-ohki. She won't let me talk to Tenchi unless I do. She's threatening to fire at us."  
  
"Go ahead and back away, Mihoshi. I will do the same. Just don't go too far. We don't need Ryo-ohki getting out of this system. She will be harder to track that way."  
  
I nod and look to Yukinojo.  
  
"You heard her, Yukinojo. Back away about one thousand feet. Be prepared in case Ryoko tries to leave suddenly."  
  
"Yes, Mihoshi."  
  
Suddenly Ryoko flashes onto the communication screen again.  
  
"You wish to speak with Tenchi, yes?" She asks coldly.  
  
"Yes, Ryoko. I need to know that he is all right."  
  
Then Ryoko shoves Tenchi toward the view screen and turns away from him.  
  
"Tenchi, are you all right?" I ask, looking at Kione on the other communication screen.  
  
"I am fine, Mihoshi. Be careful, Ryoko isn't herself. Don't provoke her. She is in turmoil right now and it is my fault. Talk to Little Washu and see if there isn't something to be done." He says, glancing to Ryoko who was still standing behind him.  
  
"Tenchi. Miss Washu has told us what must be done. You won't like it at all, Tenchi." Kione says.  
  
"You know what is happening Kione?" He asks.  
  
"Yes, Washu says that it has something to do with her gems. Since she has all of her gems together, their power is increasing more and more beyond Ryoko's control. Since that incident when Sasami found her by the lake, Washu says she has just given up. The woman who is holding you captive on Ryo-ohki right now isn't the Ryoko you know. Miss Washu believes that there may be very little, if any, of that Ryoko left at all." Kione explains.  
  
I just sit back listening and watching. I wasn't told any of this before. I am never told anything of any great importance. Everyone believes that I am incompetent, but I could accomplish as much as Kione any day.  
  
"What am I supposed to do, Kione?" Tenchi's voice snaps me back to the situation at hand.  
  
"Washu says that the only way to stop her is to get the gems back."  
  
"But how, she isn't going to give them up to me." He says, lowering his voice and stepping closer to Ryo-ohki's communication device.  
  
"You must fight her, Tenchi. Like Yosho fought her seven hundred years ago. You're going to have to take the gems from her." Kione says.  
  
"Kione, if he does that, what will happen to Ryoko?" I ask, sitting forward a little.  
  
"Washu is positive that she will most likely become as she was before."  
  
"It isn't certain though? I can't fight Ryoko. Her power is fifty times greater than mine. Not to mention that I don't even have the Master Key."  
  
"No, Tenchi. Your power is fifty times greater than your grandfather's and he defeated Ryoko when her power was at its maximum. Miss Washu says that the gems haven't peaked at their greatest energy output yet. There's still time, but you will never defeat her aboard Ryo-ohki. You have to find a way to get her to go back to earth." Kione explains to him, glancing at me on her second view screen.  
  
"Just remember, Tenchi. She isn't the Ryoko we know. She is a brutal killer now. She has no feelings anymore Tenchi." I say sadly.  
  
"She's become her worst nightmare." He says quietly.  
  
"What?" Kione asks.  
  
"Nothing. Just find a way to stop Ryoko from leaving the system and I will do my best to get her to go back to earth. Be sure to be ready for whatever happens." Tenchi says.   
  
Kione and I nod as one.  
  
"That's enough." Ryoko says, pushing Tenchi away from the communication device.  
"Don't try anything stupid, Detectives. You know the power that my Ryo-ohki has and it is advisable not to go against us. Keep your distance."  
  
Then the view screen that Ryoko's exhausted face was on went black.  
  
"What are we going to do, Kione?" I ask, look to the second communication screen.  
  
"I'm not sure yet Mihoshi. Its all up to Tenchi to get Ryoko back to earth now. If he fails to do that, I don't know what will happen."  
  
"Maybe we should contact Washu to see if she has figured anything out yet." I say, starting to call Washu's laboratory.  
  
"What is it, Mihoshi?" Washu asks shortly.  
  
"Have you found anything else out yet?" I ask her.  
  
"Not yet. What is important now is that Tenchi gets Ryoko back here before it is too late. Any longer and there will be no hope of retrieving the Ryoko we know at all." She says.  
  
I sigh sadly.  
  
"How much time do you think we have, Miss Washu?" Kione asks.  
  
"I don't know. It could be anywhere from four hours to four days. I am still trying to determine where the gems are drawing their power from. It isn't Ryoko and it isn't the other gems. Once I figure that out, I will be able to determine their energy rate."  
  
"Hurry up, Miss Washu. There isn't much time." I say.  
  
"Yes, I know that Mihoshi. You two just keep an eye on Ryoko. Don't let her get away."  
  
=================  
~End Chapter 1 of Part 3~  
That look me the longest to write of any of the other chapters  
I have written. I'm so sleepy right now ::yawn:: I'll post this ASAP.  
Up Next:  
Galaxy Police - Mihoshi! Chapter 2: No Need for Friendship


	2. Mihoshi - No Need for Friendship!

Galaxy Police: Mihoshi! Chapter 2 - No Need for Friendship  
  
Author: Ryoko-chan  
  
Email: _Ryoko_@masakishrine.com  
  
Rating: PG  
  
Summary: Washu finally figures out what exactly is happening to Ryoko and tries to do everything she can through Mihoshi and Kione to stop something tragic from happening.  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own any of the Tenchi Muyo! characters that you see in this story. Even though I would like to claim them, I can't for legal reasons. Oh well. The gang is owned by Pioneer Entertainment, AIC, and TV Tokyo. I am simply someone who likes to manipulate them to my will.  
  
Author's' note: I am so sleepy right now. If anything seems OOC, I blame my sleepiness. ::yawn:: Geez, I slept too much, I guess. I know that my last chapter was sorta uneventful so I'll try to make this one more interesting. Only 2 1/2 more parts to this story ::cheers to herself:: Why I chose an epic 20+ chapter story for my first Tenchi Muyo! fanfic effort I'll never know. But as long as people read them and like them, I don't mind writing constantly for days at a time. ;)  
==============================  
  
GALAXY POLICE: MIHOSHI! CHAPTER 2 - NO NEED FOR FRIENDSHIP  
By: Ryoko-chan  
  
Once Washu had explained her theory of what was happening to Ryoko to Kione and I a few times she went back to working and Kione and I went back to watching Ryo-Ohki float in space.  
  
"Mihoshi, something is happening. Has Yukinojo picked up anything strange?" Kione asks suddenly after almost three hours of silence.  
  
"Yukinojo?"  
  
"Yes, Mihoshi?"   
  
"Have you noticed anything strange? Any weird energy disturbances?"   
  
"No, Mihoshi."  
  
"Thanks, Yukinojo," I say, turned back to Kione. "Yukinojo hasn't found anything. What is it you've detected exactly, Kione?"  
  
"If I knew that, I wouldn't have asked you to check with Yukinojo, would I? Yagami is picking up a strange energy displacement around Ryo-Ohki, but not coming from her."  
  
"Maybe Ryoko has had Ryo-Ohki start her engines again." I suggest.  
  
"I don't know. Maybe Miss Washu has picked something up on her sensors." She says as she turns off her communication device.  
  
"Mihoshi?" I hear a voice, but I can't see where it is coming from.  
  
"Yukinojo?"  
  
"Yes, Mihoshi?"  
  
"Did you hear anything?"  
  
"No, not until you asked for me, Mihoshi."  
  
"Mihoshi." I hear the voice again.  
  
"Did you just hear that, Yukinojo?"  
  
"Hear what, exactly, Mihoshi?"  
  
"Never mind." I say, turning off Yukinojo's audio output.  
  
"Mihoshi! Turn on your communication screen!"  
  
I look at the control panel, confused and I flip on my communication screen.  
  
"Oh! Miss Washu, its you. What's wrong?"  
  
"Its about time, Mihoshi. Kione just contacted me. Why is it that Ryoko has only contacted you, Mihoshi?" She asks me.  
  
"I don't know, Miss Washu. I guess it was because I was closer to Ryo-Ohki than Kione was. Maybe she felt threatened."  
  
"I don't think that's why. I think I've finally figured out where Ryoko's gems are gaining their power from."  
  
"But I thought that they were getting their power from Ryoko?"  
  
"No. Her power is fading too quickly to charge the gems so much. They are gathering power from the atmosphere. From earth itself."  
  
"So...?"  
  
"So, the longer Ryo-Ohki stays in close orbit with the earth, the faster the gems will overtake Ryoko. We need to get her away from the earth."  
  
"But how will Tenchi defeat her without the Master Key? It was left on earth and he needs it to fight her...to get the gems back."  
  
"Tenchi might not need to fight her. If you and Kione can get her far enough from the earth to cut off the power, then she will be too weak to fight."  
  
"But how will we get her back?"  
  
"I'll get the Master Key to Tenchi. That way he won't have to fight her and we will have a better chance of getting her back to the way she was before. If we wait any longer, there will be nothing left to the Ryoko we know."  
  
"All right, Miss Washu."  
  
"Good, Mihoshi. Be careful. I've already told Kione all of this. Whatever happens, don't fire on Ryo-Ohki unless you absolutely have to and don't let them back to the earth until Tenchi contacts you."  
  
"OK." I say, shutting off the button on the communication panel.  
  
"Yukinojo, I want you to move closer to Ryo-Ohki. We need to get Ryoko away from the planet now."  
  
There is no answer.  
  
"Yukinojo!"  
  
A light flashes on the control panel and I push the button underneath the light.  
  
"Mihoshi, is it wise to close in on Ryo-Ohki that way?"  
  
"Miss Washu said that we have to get Ryoko away from the earth's atmosphere. The only way to do that is to push her away from it. Maybe if Kione and I close in on her, she'll take off."  
  
"Mihoshi, you want the space pirate to get away?"  
  
"Yukinojo, this is Ryoko. She's in trouble, I'm not going to let her die. Now move in closer to Ryo-Ohki."  
  
"Very well, Mihoshi."  
  
Slowly Yukinojo moves closer to Ryo-Ohki. I wait to see if Kione will do the same, but she doesn't.   
  
"Mihoshi, what are you doing?!" Kione screams as she suddenly flashes onto the view screen.  
  
"Washu said that we have to get Ryoko away from the atmosphere so I am moving closer to her. Maybe she'll try to get away."  
  
"Mihoshi, you air head! She'll fire at you if you get any closer. Pull away from her. There is no way that she'll run from us as long as the gems are controlling her. They know where their power is coming from, they won't leave it that easily! Now get away from her!"  
  
"She's right Mihoshi."  
  
"Fine, pull away from Ryo-Ohki, Yukinojo. We have to find another way."  
  
Even slower than we approached Ryo-Ohki, we slowly back away and align with Yagami.  
  
"What should we do, Kione? We have to get Ryoko away from the atmosphere, and fast."  
  
"I know, Mihoshi. I can't think of any way to get her to go. We don't even know if Washu's calculations are right. What if the Ryoko we know isn't in there at all? We could be doing this for nothing."  
  
"Then it will be for nothing Kione. We can't just let this happen. There's no telling what could happen to Tenchi if we don't do this. Washu still needs to get the Master Key to him."  
  
"Kione? Mihoshi? Have you figured out a way to get Ryoko away from the earth yet?" Aeka asks us, suddenly appearing on a second view screen.  
  
"Not yet. Do you have any ideas?"  
  
"As a matter of fact, I do. I'm just not certain if it will work."  
  
"Well, what's the plan?" Kione asks impatiently.  
  
"I might be able to use Ryuoh's system to make it appear as if my space tree is in space. A Jurain space tree would have more energy than the atmosphere and the energy would be pure. If Ryoko sees that, she might follow."  
  
"But I thought Ryu-oh is rooted to the original wreckage of your ship, Aeka." I say.  
  
"It is, but a hologram just might work. I would use Yosho's Funaho, but the space tree has been rooted in the Earth for too long."  
  
"What about Tsunami?" Kione asks.  
  
"Aeka, use Tsunami. The power of that ship is five hundred times your Ryu-oh," I can hear Sasami say out of view.  
  
"Are you sure, Sasami?" Aeka asks her.  
  
"Yes, its to help Ryoko. I'll summon Tsunami."  
  
"That's a great idea, Sasami." I say.  
  
"That is. Ryoko might not have fallen for the hologram idea, Aeka. But it was a great plan. Now we just need to wait for Tsunami." Kione says.  
  
"Not necessarily." Washu says, appearing on another view screen.  
  
"What do you mean, Miss Washu?" I ask.  
  
"I mean, that if you use Tsunami, Ryoko just might catch the ship. Then the gems power will be instantly revived and bye-bye Ryoko."  
  
"What? Then what are we supposed to do, Miss Washu?" Aeka asks. "We need to get Ryoko and Tenchi back."  
  
"I know that, Aeka. Your idea was the key. All we need is bait and the idea of a hologram is almost perfect. A simulation of Tsunami, something that looks like the ship and has the same power readings, but by no means has the same energy. If Ryoko was exposed to that sort of energy..."  
  
"Is there something you can do, Washu?" Kione asks.  
  
"Of course there is. There isn't anything the greatest genius in the universe can't figure out. The work on the simulation should take about ten minutes and we'll be ready to go. Be prepared."  
  
"Right." Kione and I say at once as Washu's view screen disappears.  
  
"You better go get Sasami, Aeka. Stop her from summoning Tsunami."  
  
"Right."   
  
Then Aeka's view screen disappears.  
  
"Why are you detectives still here?" Ryoko's voice asks suddenly.  
  
"We want you to return Tenchi, Ryoko. And we want to be sure that you are OK."  
  
"No harm will come to Tenchi. Just leave. I am losing patience. If you remain any longer, I will fire."  
  
"Ryoko, wait!"   
  
Then her view screen disappears.  
  
"Now what, Kione?" I ask, sighing.  
  
"Well, we'll have to wait for Washu. If she takes too long, we'll have to pull back. Hopefully it won't be much longer."  
  
Ryoko's view screen shows up again suddenly.  
  
"You two have five minutes, earth time."  
  
"Oh, great. Washu said she would take ten minutes." I say, looking at Kione through the view screen.  
  
"We'll give it until we have 30 seconds left. If Washu isn't finished then, we'll pull back, all right, Mihoshi?"  
  
"All right."  
  
I sigh, picking up my control cube again, getting impatient.  
  
"Don't start playing with that thing again, Mihoshi. One day you'll blow up your own ship." Kione says.  
  
"That would be most unpleasant." Yukinojo says suddenly.  
  
"Yukinojo, keep an eye on Ryo-Ohki. Be sure Ryoko doesn't arm her weapons and stop worrying about me blowing us up." I say.  
  
"He has good reason to worry, Mihoshi."  
  
"Kione, I'm not that stupid."  
  
She didn't say anything.  
  
"Are you two ready?" Washu asks, popping up on a view screen again.  
  
"Miss Washu! You took long enough."  
  
"Hey, just be glad it didn't take me the entire ten minutes. Then where would you be with that countdown Ryoko has put on you. I'm activating the simulation now. Keep your fingers crossed."  
  
Suddenly outside a large, white ship appears; the exact duplicate of Tsunami.  
  
"Look Kione. The simulation even gives the same readings as the real Tsunami."  
  
"Shut-up, Mihoshi. As far as we know, that IS the real Tsunami, OK?"  
  
"Right."  
  
"Anything from Ryo-Ohki yet?" Washu asks, looking over her computer screens as she spoke to Kione and me.  
  
"Not yet. Have you picked up anything yet, Yukinojo?"  
  
"There is a reaction from Ryo-ohki's main engines and weapons array."  
  
"Weapons?"  
  
"Yes."  
  
"Kione, did you hear that?"  
  
"Yes, Yagami has picked up the same thing. Miss Washu, what is she doing?"  
  
"Be careful. She might fire on you two. You better be sure your shields are up."  
  
"You're time is up, Detectives."  
  
"Ryoko, wait!" Washu says, trying to get her to listen.  
  
"It is too late, Professor."  
  
"Ryoko is aiming Ryo-ohki's weapons at Yukinojo. Be careful, Mihoshi. Put up your shield."  
  
"Yukinojo, raise the shield."  
  
"I have been trying, Mihoshi. Something is wrong."  
  
"What do you mean 'something is wrong?' Find out what it is and fix it."  
  
"Mihoshi! Watch out!"  
  
==================  
~End Chapter 2 of Part 3~  
Ooh, what's gonna happen?   
I know! I know! Mwahahahaha  
Heh, Chapter 3 of Part 3 is up next:  
Galaxy Police - Kione! Chapter 3: No Need for Ditzy Blondes


	3. Kiyone - No Need for Ditzy Blondes!

Galaxy Police: Kione! Chapter 3 - No Need for Ditzy Blondes  
  
Author: Ryoko-chan  
  
Email: _Ryoko_@masakishrine.com  
  
Rating: PG-13  
  
Summary: Something has happened on board Yukinojo and Kione tries desperately to find out what's happened to her partner and to keep Ryoko from escaping with Tenchi still on board.  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own any of the Tenchi Muyo! characters that you see in this story. Even though I would like to claim them, I can't for legal reasons. Oh well. The gang is owned by Pioneer Entertainment, AIC, and TV Tokyo. I am simply someone who likes to manipulate them to my will.  
  
Author's' note: Whatever happens in this story, I just want you all to know, I did it all for the plot. It wasn't necessarily something that I did because I wanted it to happen...the plot called for it. ::sniffles::  
==============================  
  
GALAXY POLICE: KIONE! CHAPTER 3 - NO NEED FOR DITZY BLONDES  
By: Ryoko-chan  
  
"Mihoshi! Watch out!" I yell as Ryo-ohki's forward weapon array charged up.  
  
Everything moves slowly as I watch the bright beam of light traveling from Ryo-Ohki to Mihoshi's Yukinojo.  
  
"Mihoshi! Mihoshi, are you there?" I say loudly, trying to bring Mihoshi up on the communication system. "Mihoshi!"  
  
"Kione, is everything all right?" Miss Washu asks as she appears in front of me on a view screen.  
  
"I can't reach Mihoshi. That hit from Ryo-Ohki looks bad. I have no way of knowing if she is all right."  
  
"I'll check on that. You have to go after Ryoko, she's following the Tsunami decoy."  
  
"Mihoshi..." I say quietly, not really hearing Washu.  
  
"Kione! Go after Ryoko. We can't afford to let her get away. Remember that! I'll look after Mihoshi."  
  
"Right." I say, snapping back into my Galaxy Police persona.  
  
I program Yagami to follow a good distance behind Ryoko. She definitely isn't going to get away now. Gems or not, if anything happens to Mihoshi because of her, I'll arrest her myself.  
  
"Kione." Tenchi's face appears on a view screen.  
  
"Tenchi? Where's Ryoko? How did you gain access to Ryo-ohki's communication device?"  
  
"Ryoko is getting weak. What is going on? Why is Tsunami out here?"  
  
"Miss Washu set up a decoy. That isn't the real Tsunami. Ryoko's gems would completely overtake her if they were exposed to Tsunami's power. Washu discovered that the gems' power was being drawn from the earth and the Jurai energy of Aeka, Sasami, Yosho, and their space trees."  
  
"So the further Ryo-Ohki gets away from the earth, the weaker the gems' control over Ryoko will become?"  
  
"Yes."  
  
"What about Ryoko? Will that hurt her?"  
  
"No, that won't."  
  
"Is Mihoshi all right? Yukinojo was hit rather hard from what I saw here."  
  
"I don't know yet, Tenchi. I haven't been able to reach her yet."  
  
"Get away from there!" Ryoko yells to Tenchi.  
  
"I have to go. Once we get far enough away from the Earth, I'll contact you again."  
  
"You still?" Ryoko says, walking up to the view screen, pushing Tenchi away.  
  
"Yes, I'm not letting you get away, Ryoko."  
  
"Ha, I'm sure you're not. Stupid Galaxy Police. Do they drill uncompromising determination into you at the academy or were you just born incredibly stubborn?"  
  
"Ryoko...please. Just come home so we can figure all of this out."  
  
"The Ryoko you knew is dead. Don't bother me with your petty pleas for her return. If you wish to continue to follow, you'll meet a fate like your partner."  
  
And the view screen disappears.  
  
"Dammit!" I shout, pounding Yagami's control panel a little too hard.  
  
"Temper, temper." Washu says.  
  
"Have you contacted Mihoshi yet?"  
  
"Not yet. She was probably knocked unconscious by the blast. I'm towing Yukinojo back into subspace and I'll get Mihoshi that way. Don't worry about anything, I'll take care of her. Just be sure the same thing doesn't happen to you. You're out of towing reach."  
  
"How much longer until the gems are out of range of the earth?"  
  
"I don't know. It depends on how much power the gems have."  
  
"I'm hearing a lot of 'I don't knows' out of you, Miss Washu. Nobody ever wants to hear that from the greatest scientist in the universe."  
  
"I know, I don't like saying it. But I can't know these things without being able to get a detailed reading on those gems. Those gems are the most power objects in the universe if they combine their power. There is a lot I don't know about them. Be careful, Kione."  
  
"I will. Don't worry Miss Washu."  
  
I sigh loudly as Washu closes the communication link. I hate not being in control of a situation. Having to worry about Mihoshi doesn't help at all.  
  
We're out past Neptune now, nearly out of the Sol system and Ryo-Ohki shows no sign of slowing down. I would figure that the gems' power would have dewindled by now. I can only wait for Ryoko to get weak enough for Tenchi to take over Ryo-Ohki and meet with my Yagami. Ryoko will have to be put into a stasis cell once she loses consciousness. Hopefully that will keep her until we can get her back to Washu and Tenchi can take the gems back into the Master Key.  
  
If something happens to Mihoshi, I'll have to arrest Ryoko after that. Nobody will like it, not after all the trouble we've gone through to get Ryoko back, but an attack on a Galaxy Police officer will be impossible to cover up. Hopefully it won't come to that.  
  
"Kione. Ryoko's passed out." Tenchi says, his face appearing before me on the computer screen.  
  
"Are you sure?"   
  
"Yes, She fell over. Ryo-Ohki is slowing down now. Are you ready to connect to Ryo-Ohki. She's tired."  
  
"Yes, Tenchi. Be careful with Ryoko, you're not going to like this, but I'm going to have to place in into a stasis cell. Hopefully that will hold her as we approach earth again."  
  
"Right."  
  
After an hour, Tenchi and Ryo-Ohki were on the bridge of Yagami and Ryoko was in a stasis cell in the holding area.  
  
"Are you all right, Tenchi?" I ask him as he sits in the copilot's seat with a tired Ryo-Ohki in his lap.  
  
"I'm fine. How's Mihoshi?"  
  
"I don't know yet. Washu was towing Yukinojo into subspace when we left. She said that she would take care of her until we got back."  
  
"Good. I hope she's all right."  
  
"So do I. If she's not, you realize that I'm definitely going to have to arrest Ryoko."  
  
"Kione, whatever happened back there, it wasn't her fault. You know that."  
  
"Yes, I do. But that isn't an excuse if anything's happened to Mihoshi. I can't just write of the injuring of a Galaxy Police officer. I hope you understand that, Tenchi."  
  
"I do."  
  
"Anyway, I'm sure that Mihoshi's all right. She's been in worse explosions than that."  
  
"Yes, she has."  
  
"Let's get back to earth and get Ryoko back to normal."  
  
"Right. Do you think what she said is true?"  
  
"What do you mean?" I say, programming the coordinates to Earth into Yagami's navigation computer.  
  
"About the Ryoko we know being dead forever."  
  
"I'm sure that's not true."  
  
"Kione? Tenchi, its good to see you. Where is Ryoko?" Washu asks as we approach earth.  
  
"Its good to see you again too, Little Washu."  
  
"Ryoko's in the holding area. In a stasis cell, just in case."  
  
"Good thinking, Kione."  
  
"How's Mihoshi?"  
  
"Not too good. She lost a lot of blood. I'm keeping a close eye on her. Hopefully she'll wake up shortly."  
  
"She is going to wake up though, right Miss Washu?" I ask, piloting Yagami into the atmosphere.  
  
"I'm not sure yet, Kione. It doesn't look good. Hurry and get home." Washu says.  
  
"We're almost there." Tenchi says.  
  
"Dammit. Mihoshi better hold on. She's not going to die now." I say, piloting Yagami into subspace.  
  
"Of course she's not, Kione." Tenchi says as we leave Yagami in subspace and arrive on the front lawn of the Masaki residence.  
  
"Lord Tenchi! Thank goodness your all right!" Aeka screams as Tenchi and I appear with Ryoko in her stasis cell behind us.  
  
"Tenchi! Is Ryoko okay?" Sasami asks, running out to greet us as well.  
  
"Kione, you better get inside. Miss Washu is waiting for you in her laboratory." Aeka says.  
  
"Right." I say, going inside and walking through the small closet door that leads to Washu's giant laboratory.  
  
"Miss Washu?" I ask, seeing her bending over Mihoshi's motionless form.  
  
"Kione. She's still unconscious."  
  
"Is she getting any better?"   
  
"I'm afraid not. She suffered major burns and a massive head trauma. There's still a chance, a small chance, that she'll wake up. It doesn't look good though, I'm sorry Kione."  
  
"You're just giving up?"  
  
"No, of course not. But there's only so much I can do."  
  
"The greatest genius in the universe has limitations?" I ask coldly.  
  
"Kione, I know that you're upset and I have done everything I can. If she begins to recover, then I can do more for her, but she has to do that by herself."  
  
"Right." I say, nodding.  
  
"I'll leave you alone with her." Washu says, leaving me alone in her massive lab.  
  
"Damn you, Mihoshi." I say, glaring at her.  
  
The burns from the fire inside Yukinojo had burned the left side of her face and body, her blonde hair singed black.  
  
"If you hadn't been playing with that damn control cube, this wouldn't have happened. You wouldn't have disabled your computer and you would have been able to defend yourself against Ryoko's attack. Just get better, Mihoshi. If you get better, Miss Washu can help you more."  
  
I just sit next to her and watch her breathing. As much as she annoys me, I can't stand to see her like this. She's my best friend, she's just an air head sometimes.  
  
"Kione, how is she?" I hear Tenchi's voice from the doorway.  
  
"Not good. Washu said that she's gotten worse since she spoke to us. There's only an extremely small chance that she will wake up now. The burns and head trauma were too bad."  
  
"But there is still a chance, Kione. You can't give up on Mihoshi like this. She'll be fine, she's always been stronger than anyone else in this house. She'll pull through this."  
  
I sigh. I know that he is trying to make me feel better, but his words sound so hollow to me right now. What does he know about Mihoshi? He's known her for five years, I've known her almost all my life. I've known her since we both entered the academy when we were fourteen. I can't imagine losing her like this, not to another friend.  
  
"I hope you're right, Tenchi. For Ryoko's sake."  
  
==================  
~End Chapter 3 of Part 3~  
How about that, eh?   
Don't go getting mad at me because this is a cliffhanger.  
I have you keep you all reading somehow.  
  
*The last part of Part 3 is coming up next:  
Galaxy Police: Kione! Chapter 4 - No Need for Revenge  
  
**Remember, this is the 3rd part of my story. The first 8 chapters   
are under the titles of "Ryoko!" and "Princesses: Aeka!" or "Sasami!"  
  
You've read it, now be a good reader and review it! I need feedback!  
  



	4. Kiyone - No Need for Revenge!

Galaxy Police: Kione! Chapter 4 - No Need for Revenge  
  
Author: Ryoko-chan  
  
Email: _Ryoko_@masakishrine.com  
  
Rating: PG-13  
  
Summary: Mihoshi's chances for recovery are slipping away fast and Kione prepares to take Ryoko into custody and take her back to GP Headquarters.  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own any of the Tenchi Muyo! characters that you see in this story. Even though I would like to claim them, I can't for legal reasons. Oh well. The gang is owned by Pioneer Entertainment, AIC, and TV Tokyo. I am simply someone who likes to manipulate them to my will.  
  
Author's' note: Wow, such nice reviews from everyone so far! Thanks so much people! Like I said before the last story, whatever happens to these characters happen because of the plot. Now, some people have been getting rather testy about me writing cliffhangers, but I assure that it is necessary for the continuation of my series. If you want a story I wrote that's not a cliffhanger read "Police Magic."  
==============================  
  
GALAXY POLICE: KIONE! CHAPTER 4 - NO NEED FOR REVENGE  
By: Ryoko-chan  
  
Mihoshi has been in a coma for a week now. Ryoko is still unconscious as well. The thing is, everyday Ryoko gets better as Mihoshi gets worse. Miss Washu has said there is no way that Mihoshi will recover now. Its only a matter of time until she leaves us for good and that means that it is only a matter of time until I go back to HQ, with Ryoko in tow. She isn't going to get away with this. I don't care if she was controlled by those gems or not. She was responsible for her own actions.  
  
All day today the family has been in and out of Washu's lab to visit with Mihoshi and to say good-bye. Sasami hasn't left her side since Washu told everyone that she was going to die. Everyone is hit really hard and I know that in the back of everyone's mind they are blaming Ryoko for this, just like I am. If it wasn't for her, Mihoshi would be sitting in the living room right now, laughing at some horrible television show.  
  
"Kione?" Aeka says, sitting down at the table across from me.  
  
"What is it?" I say shortly, not wanting to talk with anyone at the moment.  
  
"Miss Washu says that Mihoshi is slipping away now. You should go in and say good-bye to her." Aeka says, crying herself.  
  
I only look at her.  
  
"I'm not going to say good-bye to her, Aeka."  
  
"That's your choice, Kione. Sasami is still in there with her. I'm worried for her, she hasn't come out in two days."  
  
"Well, once Mihoshi's dead, you won't have to worry anymore, will you?" I say, knowing that I sound completely cold.  
  
"Kione, we all know that you are taking this hard and nobody can blame you at all. We just hope you think your decision about turning in Ryoko though. She's your friend, Kione."  
  
"Yes, she is. And she killed another of my friends, Aeka. There's nothing I can do but make sure that she pays for what she did."  
  
"And what will you do if she never wakes up Kione? Are you going to still turn her in? Let her wake up not knowing what happened to her, not knowing where she is? Would that be enough of a revenge for you? To let Ryoko feel as frightened as you do now?"  
  
"What would you know about it, Princess Aeka?"  
  
"I have felt the need for revenge, Kione. I know where it leads."  
  
"And where's that?"  
  
"To hell."  
  
I only look at her for a moment before she gets up and walks away.  
  
I sigh, wiping my face dry and I get up and walk into Washu's lab to say good-bye to my best friend one last time.  
  
"Kione, I was hoping you would come in here." Washu says to me sadly, smoothing the blanket she had put on Mihoshi to keep her warm.  
  
"Of course I came."  
  
"She was a good friend." Washu says softly. "She did nothing but irritate me, but it won't be the same not having to hide my projects from her anymore. Not seeing her, Sasami, and Ryo-Ohki play in the living room anymore. It's going to be tough."   
  
"Yes, it is."  
  
Suddenly one of Washu's computers beeps and I look over at the tiny scientist as she tries to wipe away a tear before I can see her.  
  
"She's gone, Kione."  
  
I can only nod. At least, I think I nodded. I watch Washu draw the sheet over Mihoshi's face. I squeeze my eyes shut, trying to stop the tears.  
  
"I have to go." I say, running out of the lab.  
  
"Kione!" I hear Washu call after me.   
  
I run out of the closet door that links Washu's lab to the Masaki house and I run upstairs to Ryoko's room where Tenchi is quietly sitting by her bed.  
  
"You BITCH!" I scream, busting into the room.  
  
"Kione! Calm down!" Tenchi says, blocking my way to Ryoko's bed.  
  
"I'm not going to turn her into the Galaxy Police...I'm going to KILL her!" I scream, trying to push Tenchi away.  
  
"Kione, calm down! What would happen to you if you did that? What would happen? You know that Mihoshi wouldn't want you to seek revenge against Ryoko. You know that Mihoshi knew what Ryoko was going through. She wouldn't blame her for this and she wouldn't want you to either." Tenchi says, trying to get me to sit down.  
  
"What's happened up here?" Aeka asks, running into the room.  
  
"That bitch..." I say, pulling away from Tenchi.  
  
"Mihoshi's gone...Ryoko's killed her. I can't let her get away with that, Tenchi. I can't. I owe that much to Mihoshi. I owe her a chance to rest peacefully." I say, sobbing into my hands.  
  
"Kione, Mihoshi wouldn't have wanted you to do this. She probably would be laughing at you right now. Look at you." Tenchi says, trying to get me to see his logic.  
  
"No, Tenchi. You don't know anything about this. You don't know what I owe Mihoshi. She was my only friend in the world for the longest time. She cared about me when nobody else did and my entire life I just shrugged her off like she was nothing. I was so mean to her and now she will never know what she means to me. If I can avenge her death for her, I will."  
  
"Kione, Mihoshi would not like this at all and you know it. You need to stop feeling so much self pity. We all know that Mihoshi knew how much she meant to you. That's why she stuck by you so long. She wasn't as stupid as everyone thought she was." Washu says, standing at the door.   
  
"Just remember that when you're standing over Ryoko, ready to take her life because you feel its an obligation. Just remember that you'll be taking another of our family away when you don't have too. Think of someone other than yourself, Kione. Stop thinking about your promotions and your reputation and take a look at the people around you."  
  
"SHUT UP! What the hell would any of you know about anything?"  
  
"Kione, you are not the only person who's ever lost someone they cared about." Aeka says quietly.  
  
I don't say anything. I just curl up in a corner of the room, glaring at Ryoko's bed. Ignoring anything anyone else in the room is saying. I can feel Washu standing close to me, then she sticks a small needle into my arm, taking me by surprise.  
  
"This will make you feel better, Kione, I promise." She says, putting her hand lightly on my shoulder.  
  
I must have fallen asleep. When I wake up, its dark outside. They must have taken me back to our room. Its so empty, Mihoshi's futon is rolled neatly in the corner, all of her things waiting for her like they have been for the past week.  
  
I walk out into the living room. Everyone is gathered together at the table talking quietly.  
  
"Are you feeling any better, Kione?" Sasami asks me, her eyes red from her crying.  
  
"I'm fine now, thank you Sasami." I say as quietly as I can.  
  
"We're going to lay Mihoshi in the family shrine, if that's all right with you, Kione. We think she belongs here. She is a member of our family." Tenchi's grandfather, Katsuhito says calmly.  
  
"I think she would like that very much." I say, looking down at the floor. "What time is it?"  
  
"Its midnight. You've been asleep about twelve hours." Tenchi says.  
  
"I'm sorry about earlier."   
  
"Its perfectly all right, Kione." Tenchi says, watching his hands on the table.  
  
"What are you going to do now, Kione?" Sasami asks me.  
  
"I don't know yet, Sasami. Whatever I do, I can't stay here right now. I might come back someday, but right now I just need to get away and get everything straightened out." I say, sitting next to the small girl.  
  
"You're leaving Ryoko here?" She asks hopefully.  
  
Maybe I was wrong. Maybe they don't see this thing like I do. Maybe this is just some rivalry I've always had with Ryoko. I'm just taking the opportunity now. Tenchi was right, Mihoshi would be laughing at me right now. I just need to get away from them all for a while.   
  
"For now, I am Sasami. I'll come back once I get everyone sorted out. Once I figure out what it is that Mihoshi would want me to do. I'm going to leave in the morning. I don't want to stay here for her funeral. I've said my good-byes to her." I say, nodding to myself. Trying to convince myself.  
  
"Whatever you need to do, Kione, you do it. We'll still be here whenever you need us. We'll be waiting for you to come back no matter what your decision about Ryoko." Tenchi says, looking up at me.  
  
"Thank you for everything you've done. For both Mihoshi and myself. I've never experienced anything like when I'm around all of you. You truly are my family now. I will come back. I just don't know when."  
  
"Take your time, Kione. You have a lot to sort out." Aeka says softly.  
  
"You're right, Aeka. All of you are."  
  
The next morning everyone stands by the side of the lake ready to see me on my way. I had gathered most of Mihoshi's things to return to her grandfather at HQ. I had left everything else for Sasami and the rest of the family.  
  
"Good luck, Kione. With everything, I'm going to miss you so much!" Sasami says, hugging me tightly.  
  
"I will miss you too, Sasami. I will miss all of you, but like I said, this is only temporary. I will come back, I promise."  
  
"Good luck, Kione." Tenchi says.  
  
Aeka nods in agreement.  
  
"Good-bye Kione. Take care of yourself and come back soon." Washu says, shaking my hand tightly.  
  
"I will, Miss Washu."  
  
After I say good-bye to everyone, I climb onboard of Yagami and set the coordinates to HQ. I'm going to need a lot of time to sort everything out. In the meantime I will give them their time with Ryoko, leaving her name out of my official report.  
  
I don't really know if I'm going to go back there. I don't know if I ever can. I told them all I would just to give them the hope of my return so they wouldn't feel they were losing me as well.  
  
Would I go back there? I just don't know yet. I guess its all up to me now.  
  
==================  
~End Chapter 4 of Part 3~  
That was the longest it's taken me to write a chapter  
I wanted it a certain length and it never seemed to get there!  
  
Well, that's it for Kione. I really didn't want to kill Mihoshi...but the way  
I set up my stories, it had to be her. =(   
  
Next up, Part 4:  
Washu! Chapter 1 - No Need for Perfection  
  
Be a nice little reader...REVIEW the story! Thanks so much. =P  



End file.
